All At Once
by Rachelewe
Summary: You shouldn’t be here' He whispered. Rachel shrugged, 'I have nowhere I need to be at the moment. So I think I am exactly where I need to be.' -My take on what happens when the Truth comes out- Reviews are welcome. Tell me what you think !


**A/N: Hi. Avid Puck/Rachel fanatic. Glee obsessive. Basically normal in all areas of life cept in the mental area. Italics are past events. This was inspired by 'Blame on Me' by coldqueen. It inspired me to write my own version of how the baby drama would go down. Hope you all enjoy. **

All At Once.

It took her awhile to find him, although she knew this would be the first place he would go. It was always the place he would go when he needed to cool off. She parked next to his truck and grabbed her jacket from the passenger seat. Walking out of the car she scanned the area and found him in front of the lake sitting on a bench.

She walked down the dirt path and sat down next to him when she reached the bench. He didn't acknowledge her presence. She slowly reached out and took his hand and held it in her lap, and he let her.

"It's going to be ok" She whispered squeezing his hand. He shook his head and stared straight ahead.

"How did it come to this?" He whispered. She rested her head against his shoulder and remembered the events that lead to this moment.

_-Morning- _

_Rachel walked up to her locker, exhausted after a midterm in her history class. All she wanted was to finish the day and spend the afternoon with everyone in Glee. Singing always mad her feel better. As she began to pull her math folder out of her locker, she felt two arms snake around her waist._

"_Well hello there gorgeous." A voice whispered in her ear. She blushed and turned around to greet her boyfriend Noah._

"_You better watch out Noah Puckerman, or I will tell my boyfriend you keep stalking me." She teased wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Noah smiled, "Oh yeah? Well, I don't see him around. So sucks to be him." He bent down to give her a kiss, Rachel sighed and melted into his arms. When she pulled away she rested her head on his chest._

"_Go to my history class?" She pleaded, "I haven't been able to think about anything but Regional's, and then Nationals."_

_Noah laughed and rubbed her back, "You got to get a life hon. Life is not a Broadway musical" He teased kissing the top of her head._

_Rachel pushed away playfully and rolled her eyes, "You will eat your words Noah in class today."_

"_Oh yeah?" He said stepping forward, trapping her between his body and his locker. Rachel laughed and shoved him away._

"_Go to class! I won't have you late on my account Puckerman!"_

"_You didn't seem to mind this morning when we went to the lake and you let me-"_

"_NOAH!" Rachel hissed covering his mouth so no one would hear. He laughed and grabbed her hands and kissed his palm._

"_I love you" He whispered. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips._

"_I love you too"_

_He gave her a wink and was on his way to class. Rachel let out a content sigh and leaned against the locker. Suddeny the warning bell rang and eye eyes got wide and she grabbed her things, slamming the locker shut and heading to class. _

"Today was such a good day ya know? Mom found out she got a raise, Jenny finally got over that cold and wasn't hacking up shit anymore. You told me you loved me."

He sighed, "Where did he find out?"

Rachel shrugged, "Doesn't matter now Noah…it's out."

_-Afternoon-_

_Rachel walked down the hallway back to her last class of the day. She had used the pass to excuse herself to the restroom. Wanting to freshen up before Glee. She turned the corner to see Quinn and Jacob, that rat from the McKinley high gossip rag in a heated conversation. Quinn looked like she was about ready to burst into tears. Grabbing Jacob, Quinn seemed to be pleading with him. Jacob stood there, not caring, was shaking his head with his cell phone in hand. _

_Jacob left Quinn standing there. She raised her hands to her face and burst into tears. Rachel looked around and decided to walk over to Quinn. _

"_Quinn, what's wrong? Are you alright? Is it the-"_

"_Can it Berry!" She hissed. Looking up, streaming of tears running down her perfect cheeks. "This has NOTHING to do with you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_Before Rachel could respond Quinn bolted from the hallway and ran out the nearest door. _

'_Gosh, I guess I'll ask Finn later.'_

"You shouldn't be here?" He whispered.

Rachel shrugged, "I have nowhere I need to be at the moment. So I think I am exactly where I need to be."

She grazed her fingers over his cut knuckle. He pulled away from her and stood up.

"No, this isn't right. You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't even be with me."

"Why? Because you made a mistake? We have to deal with the consequences Noah. You can not run away from this. I want to help you through this!"

Noah spun around, "Like you helped Finn!" He screamed.

Rachel sat up from the bench and walked over to him, she raised her hands and slapped him across the face. It would hurt tomorrow, along with the other cuts and bruises he had.

"That's not fair" She whispered, "I'm not with Finn right now. Am I?"

Noah refused to look at her.

_-After School-_

_She stood there deciding on what perfume she wanted to use for Noah. Even though he never acknowledges it, she knows he loves her Jasmine scent. Suddenly a series of Cell phones rang throughout the hallway. Before long, people began whispering and it grew louder. Curious Rachel found her phone in her bag and saw a new message. It was a max text from Jacob. She frowned and opened it. _

'_Finn Hudson, Baby Daddy? I don't think so. More to come!'_

_Rachel felt as time was standing still. She didn't know how long she was standing there but it wasn't until Mercedes and Kurt ran over that brought her back to the living. _

"_We need to get to Glee STAT!" Mercedes said. Kurt nodded. _

"_Major baby drama-rama."_

"_Do you know what the text is about?" Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other before back to Rachel. _

"_We just need to go. Now."_

_Rachel grabbed her things and slammed her locker shut. She rushed as fast as she could behind Kurt and Mercedes as they raced to the Music room. As they got closer you could hear the yelling. _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" A voice screamed. _

_Rachel walked into the room, Quinn was in the middle of the room sobbing, pleading to a very angry Finn. _

"_Finn…please…I never wanted this to happen."_

"_YOU BETRAYED ME QUINN! CHEATED ON ME!"_

"_It was an accident!" They stood there, staring at each other. Finn shook his head and saw Rachel walking into the room. She shook her head and walked over to Quinn. _

"_Quinn…look at me. I need to calm down, this stress is not good for the baby, and we need you healthy, come on" She began to inhale and exhale slowly, "Calming, relaxing, you can do this."_

_Quinn nodded and tried to focus on Rachel helping her breath when Rachel was pulled away. _

"_Funn what are you doing! You're acting crazy! STOP!" _

_Then he kissed her. She tried to push away but he was stronger. It wasn't until a stronger person grabbed Finn and tossed him away. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HUDSON!" An angry Puck screamed. _

"_Doesn't feel good, does it." Finn sneered. Rachel burrowed her brow. "Doesn't feel good to know your BEST friend took advantage of your Girlfriend."_

"_Noah..." Rachel quietly walked over to stand in front of him, "What is he talking about?" _

"_Yeah, Noah. What am I talking about." Finn crossed his arms across his chest. _

_Noah took a breath before speaking. "It's true. It's me Rachel" He looked at her right in the eyed, " I'm the father of Quinn's baby." _

_Rachel looked back and forth between Quinn. She didn't expect this, she expected someone else maybe but not Noah. _

_Everything else happened so fast. She felt herself being thrown to the ground, slamming her arm on the steps of the music room. She heard the first punch by Finn, followed by the mass commotion of all the boys racing toward the fighting boys in the middle of the music room. Brittany and Tina had run over to Rachel and helped her up as Mr. Shuster walked in-between the boys and shoved them away. _

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!" He screamed. "BOTH OF YOU SEPARATE. PUCK THIS SIDE. FINN THE OPPOSITE." Nether boy moved. Shuster shook his head again. "NOW!" Finally Matt and Mike grabbed Finn. _

_Puck pushed himself away and stood by himself. He had blood running down from a cut on his lip and he wiped it away. He was going to have a major black eye in the morning as well. _

_Finn had a massive cut on the corner of his eye that was bleeding, as well as a broken nose probably. _

_Rachel broke away from Brittany and ran over to Noah to access the injuries. _

"_Are you ok?" She whispered. Accessing his injuries. As she checked over his face he stared across at Finn. _

_Finn was being held back my Mike and Matt, "You're dead to me!" Finn pointed. _

_If Rachel was not in front of him Puck would've gone after him again "He never should've touched you." He growled. She realized then Puck wasn't fighting back for himself. He had thought Finn had hurt her. _

"_Noah." Rachel quietly spoke. He didn't hear her or was ignoring her. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Noah!" _

"_What!" He answered. She caressed his cheek. _

"_Noah…I need you to leave." _

_He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her hands and brought them away from his face. _

"_What? No…No I am not leaving!"_

_Rachel looked at Quinn who was sobbing at a desk surrounded by most of the club. She looked at Finn who was giving them the death glare before going back to Noah. _

"_Noah…Please. This isn't helping Quinn, she needs to be calm and relaxed or the stress could hurt the baby. I need to talk to Finn."_

"_No" He growled._

"_Don't do this!" She hissed, "Just listen, I will come to you later. I NEED to talk to Finn."_

_He looked back and forth between his ex best friend and girlfriend and shook his head walking away. _

"_Should've known you would take his side all along."_

_He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, ignoring everything and everyone. _

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm sorry for lying to you, for accusing you, for being everything you hate. For being a horrible person. For betraying your trust, what type of father will I be anyway I will be just like my-"

Rachel walked up and grabbed his face ad kissed him. She held him there until he finally let go and kissed her back before pulling for closer. When she finally pulled away she was crying.

"Noah Puckerman. I LOVE you. Yes, I am upset you lied, you should've told me. I will probably always have a few doubts now from this but I love you none the less. I have never doubted your love for me and I never will. You are an amazing man," She kissed him again. "And," She looked straight into his eyes, "you are going to be an amazing father."

Puck brushed a strand of hair away from her face that was blowing in the wind.

"I don't know why you care so much for me…"

Rachel smiled "Because I love you Noah…and we'll make it through this…" She whispered, "We'll make it through this together."

Puck wrapped his arms around her and crushed his body to hers. Nuzzling his face in her hair he cried. She held him; she wasn't going to leave him. Not now, not ever.

_**-fin-**_


End file.
